En el Muelle de San Blas
by Double Side
Summary: "Ele jurou que voltaria, e encharcada em choro ela jurou que esperaria" Spamano


_Boa noite pessoal!_  
><em>Minha primeira fic do ano! E infelizmente é uma fic triste ç.ç'<em>  
><em>Mas eu não resisti, esta idéia está me atormentando faz meses, mas só agora resolvi pô-la num papel e postá-la.<em>  
><em>Agradeceria se escutassem a música enquanto lessem a história, é uma canção muito bela, apesar de me fazer chorar ^^"<em>  
><em>Como sempre, a história não foi betada, então ignorem possíveis erros <em>  
><em>Abraços o_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Em el Muelle de San Blas<em>**

_"__Ela despediu-se do seu amor"_

Antônio beijou-lhe delicadamente a testa, acariciando os cabelos castanhos em seguida. Ele afastou-se, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso terno e largo, colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro de Lovino, que olhava para a madeira à seus pés. Os olhos verdes se cruzaram quando o mais velho segurou delicadamente o queixo do italiano, forçando que este o encarasse. O espanhol voltou a sorrir, acariciando a bochecha esquerda do menor, passando-lhe confiança. Lovino tornou a baixar o rosto ao segurar firmemente a mão em sua pele, como se pudesse impedir o outro de partir. Um beijo longo, angustiante e temeroso fora trocado, e o italiano abraçou Antônio com força, tentando esconder as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer de seus olhos fechados.

"_Ele jurou que voltaria"_

O apito do navio ecoou alto pelo cais, e todos os demais soldados olharam para ele antes de despedirem-se de suas famílias. Antônio fora o único que continuou abraçado em seu amado, sussurrando-lhe frases de incentivo, todas prontamente ignoradas ou ironizadas pelo mais novo. Antônio, então, ria. Afinal, Lovino era e sempre seria assim.

Antônio virou-se para seus amigos e acenou bobo, como se o lugar que estava prestes à ir fosse um spa ou algo do gênero. Ele encarou o grande e sujo navio atrás de si com pesar, então olhou para o italiano novamente, dando-lhe um sutil e rápido beijo nos lábios. "Cuide disso para mim, sim?" ele pediu, colocando um chapéu verde sobre a cabeça de Lovino "Perfeito!". O apito soou mais uma vez, e Antônio sorriu, dizendo que logo estaria de volta.

Lovino virou-se contra o navio, não vendo o mais velho afastar-se de si. O espanhol subiu lentamente a grande escada de madeira que dava acesso ao navio, e, ao chegar à proa, ele – junto à centenas de outros homens – olhou novamente para o cais; e o que viu fez seu coração murchar como uma flor.

"_E encharcada em choro ela jurou que esperaria"_

O italiano viu o navio mover-se. Ele pôs-se a correr pelo cais, desviando da multidão que saudava os soldados alegremente. Eles iriam para a guerra. O que havia de alegre na guerra?

Seus pés vacilavam na madeira úmida e ligeiramente podre, e ele tropeçou algumas vezes, quase indo ao chão vez ou outra. No navio, Antônio fazia ao mesmo, e eles pareciam correr juntos, embora em direções opostas. Antônio estagnou quando chegou à popa, colocando suas mãos na grade de ferro que servia de proteção, e olhou para Lovino, que também chegara a um limite, parando a centímetros das profundas águas marítimas sobre o cais. Então, Lovino colocou ambas as mãos ao lado de seus lábios. Elas formavam um "O" quase perfeito, funcionando como um amplificador "Eu te espero!".

Infelizmente, Antônio não ouvira tais palavras.

"_Milhares de luas passaram_

_E ela sempre estava no cais, esperando"_

Todos os dias após a despedida, Lovino estava no cais.

Ele usava o chapéu que Antônio lhe dera, sabendo que, assim, não seria confundido por seu amado na multidão. O objeto também servia para proteger-lhe do intenso sol mexicano. Sentava-se no mesmo lugar sempre, entre dois pequenos e destruídos pilares brancos, de onde podia ver a imensidão azul à sua frente. Se qualquer navio surgisse ao horizonte, Lovino seria o primeiro a vê-lo.

"_E o tempo se passou"_

O primeiro navio chegou depois de seis meses, e o italiano fora quem avisou o povoado de que os soldados voltavam. Logo milhares de pessoas aglomeravam-se ao cais, esperançosos de reverem seus filhos, maridos, irmãos e pais. Porém, a alegria logo tornou-se desespero, pois a maioria que voltava estava morta. E os poucos vivos estavam gravemente feridos. Lovino presenciou tudo aquilo atônico. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes tornavam-se foscos e angustiantes perante tanta dor e destruição. Ele correu por todo o cais, à procura de Antônio, porém, feliz ou infelizmente, o espanhol não estava naquele navio.

Naquela noite, Lovino observou a lua cheia pelo cais. E ele chorou durante horas.

"_E seus olhos se encheram de amanheceres"_

Mais navios chegavam, cada vez com mais frequência, trazendo sofrimento a todos os habitantes do povoado. Lovino não encontrava Antônio em nenhum deles, o que lhe trazia esperanças cegas de que o espanhol estivesse bem. Seu irmão mais novo, Feliciano, tentava convencê-lo de que a espera era inútil, porém ele ignorava. "Ele prometeu.", proferia, sempre observando o mar calmo à sua frente. Feliciano, então, escondia as lágrimas e voltava para casa.

"_Seu cabelo se branqueou"_

Os anos se passaram, e ele estava sempre ao cais, olhando para as águas profundas e silenciosas. As gaivotas ali presentes pareciam chorar quando o viam; levantavam a cabeça e abriam o bico, berrando alto uma canção triste, quase fúnebre, enquanto batiam as asas sem levantar voo. O – já maduro – Lovino dividia o pequeno pedaço de pão que possuía em mãos com elas, mas as aves pareciam desprezar o alimento. Seu irmão vinha ao cais várias vezes ao dia, entregando-lhe comida – que mal era tocada – enquanto tentava convencê-lo a ir para casa. "Ele prometeu." ele sempre repetia, sendo a única coisa que o mais novo ouvira de Lovino nas últimas décadas. Doía.

"_Mas nenhum barco devolvia o seu amor"_

Os navios que chegavam, agora apenas traziam alimentos ou cargas materiais ou animais, mas nenhum homem. Nenhum soldado.

"Antônio não vai voltar, irmão..." ele disse temeroso, apoiando a mão esquerda no ombro do irmão, que não o encarava "Eu sei que ele prometeu... mas Antônio não está mais aqui..." "Não, ele está no Golfo... Lutando para _nos _proteger.", Feliciano sentiu a garganta doer, porém engoliu o choro "Você não entendeu, irmão... Antônio está..." "Lutando!" Lovino o encarou com fúria, cerrando os punhos enquanto afastava a mão que lhe tocava "Vá embora, Feliciano!" "Mas...!" tentou argumentar, porém o outro jogou-lhe a comida que trouxera minutos antes, sujando suas vestes com a sopa "Saia daqui! E **não **volte até que Antônio chegue!" ele baixou o rosto, raivoso, enquanto ouvia Feliciano soluçar entre lágrimas e correr para longe.

"_Ficou nesse lugar_

_Ficou até o fim"_

Começou a sentir sono. Feliciano cumprira a ordem, não voltando mais para alimentá-lo, deixando a tarefa para seu amado Ludwig, que, embora compartilhasse da mesma dor que o italiano mais novo, não pedia para que Lovino deixasse o cais. Naquele momento, Lovino até achou que o alemão fosse um cara legal, já que não metia-se na vida alheia.

Encarou seu companheiro de décadas – o mar – mais uma vez, sentindo o frio invernal afagar a pele quente, causando-lhe sensações engraçadas. Enquanto sentia as mãos e pés gelados, suas bochechas estavam quentes e os olhos pesados. Ele segurava o chapéu verde – agora sujo e gasto – entre os dedos enrugados, passando a mão pelas abas, fazendo o objeto girar e girar à sua frente. Então, colocou o chapéu na cabeça e abraçou as pernas dobradas contra o peito, tentando se aquecer.

Ali, ele dormiu.

"_Ficou, no cais de San Blas"_

Quando abriu os olhos, sua visão fora inundada da mais brilhante luz. Um calor terno envolvia seu corpo, e ele não sentia-se mais tão cansado. Olhou para o sol acima de si, sorrindo bobamente ao sentir como se os raios deste lhe acariciassem a pele. O mar continuava o mesmo, tranquilo e silencioso, porém algo estava diferente.

À sua frente, com o mais sincero e belo sorriso a adornar os lábios, Antônio roubava-lhe o chapéu da cabeça para colocar sobre a sua própria. "Finalmente você acordou, Lovi!" o espanhol festejou, acariciando as madeixas do mais novo, as bagunçando. Ele estava como sempre: jovem, radiante e atrapalhado. "Você demorou." ele murmurou, fingindo irritação, sorrindo logo em seguida. Eles se beijaram e Antônio abraçou amorosamente seu pequeno italiano.

"_E seu corpo se enraizou_

_No cais"_

"Não, Lovi. _Você _demorou."

* * *

><p><em>Eu nunca, repito: nunca chorei enquanto escrevia uma fic.<em>  
><em>Mas nesta não teve jeito. Chorei feito uma boba na frente do computador. Vê se pode.<em>  
><em>Eu adoro o casal, e a idéia de esperar eternamente por um amor é tão bela e dolorosa que me comove profundamente.<em>  
><em>Espero que tenham gostado.<em>  
><em>Feliz 2012!<em>


End file.
